Diapers, Potty Training, and Baby Shampoo
by ALASKANCHIKKAz
Summary: Inuyasha's a baby! Why do I have to watch Souta AND him while Gramps and Mom are gone? Hojo! He ISN'T MY BABY for the last time!...POST: I redid everything so that Inuyasha is a foster cousin!..some fluff! PLEASE R n R!
1. An Itty Bitty Baby

A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to the greatest story of the century where nearly everything is in this fanfic is based of real-life events! Aren't you lucky? I do so love inspirations! Even the funny sounding baby talk it based off real circumstance!

Anyways, carry one my wayward fan…

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Anyone. In. This. Story. Besides. The. Old. Man…Yeah.

Wasn't _sure _on ages, but this is how old they are for me:

Kagome is 16. She's been 15 for way too long.

Inuyasha looks about 17, but is probably over a century or something.

Miroku is 17.

Sango is 16.

Shippo looks 7-ish.

Kirara is verra verra old. Och, 'tis been 'round since the fair ancient time of that ol' priestess that made the Shikon Jewel, thus I ken she is…old.

Souta is, I'll say, 11.

Chapter One: _An Itty Bitty Baby_

"Take care! I'll see you when I get back in two weeks. Not a moment after," Kagome paused and glanced at Inuyasha with a scowl. " and not a moment before!" Kagome shouted as she placed her legs over the side of the well. Sitting on the edge, she waved, the elongated shadow from the setting sun waving along with her. A cheerful smile stretched out upon her face.

"Stay safe, Kagome!" Sango gave a princess wave.

"Farewell, Lady Kagome." Miroku nodded while holding his staff.

"Bye bye, Kagome!" Shippo cried out waving the entire length of his arm while jumping up and down with not quite suppressed energy.

"Feh," Inuyasha growled facing away.

She grinned at Inuyasha's immaturity and then pushed herself off the side, falling gracefully down the Bone Eater's Well. Miroku, which had noticed Inuyasha looking unseemingly irritable, decided to finally confront him. The monk sighed from the all too familiar situation, explicitly wishing that he didn't have to. _Let's get this over with…_

"Inuyasha, we all know you hate it when she leaves, but why stay so angry the whole time while she's gone? Cheer up, will you?" he asked with a nonchalant front. He took a few steps closer to the half demon and raised a brow while placing his free fisted right hand on his hip in a 'no nonsense' gesture.

"She leaves way the hell too often and should stay here," Inuyasha explained frustrated, his jaw tightening. A muscle in his jaw ticked as he clench his teeth together. His ear tweaked off to the side where a bird chirped off in the distance. Nothing would lighten these two weeks while Kagome was gone. Not even the rich green scenery or the wildflowers which had just begun to bloom. Normally those types of things managed somewhat, but nothing could at this moment. Maybe killing something…

"Kagome doesn't have much of a choice. She has to watch her brother while her mother and grandfather are away," he reminded him. Inuyasha snorted.

"She's our jewel detector and Naraku's getting all the shards while we sit around doing nothing! There shouldn't be any excuses; she broke the jewel and now she has to put it back together. She even promised that," he shouted back as he headed to the Sacred Tree. He couldn't believe that Kagome; running off and being useless to their main priority, the jewel shards. Inuyasha walked to the tree and then fluidly stopped.

An old man's corpse was grotesquely lying on a large root of the tree. Inuyasha quietly figured he'd stopped to rest and his heart gave or something of that degree. Automatically, Inuyasha grumbled, somewhat annoyed. He'd have to carry it to the village so some villager could bury it.

As Inuyasha began to walk forward, the body stirred.

"Eh?" the old man squeaked. Quickly Inuyasha jumped back and unleashed his Tetsusaiga with unnecessary caution. The man looked at him gingerly with a smug expression. Inuyasha felt his face heat slightly.

When Inuyasha realized there was nothin' bad about him, he immediately swung his Tetsusaiga back upon his shoulder. "What's all this about?" He spat out.

"Do ye need to know or are ye going to kill me?" the old villager asked sarcastically, obviously displeased. Inuyasha smirked and put his sword back home into its sheath to lessen the man's fears.

"You look half dead already and are probably gonna keel over sometime soon anyways…kind of pointless if you ask me. Just dulls my sword even."

"Are ye Inuyasha of Inuyasha's Forest?" he asked somewhat randomly. Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. The man appeared to have been traveling from someplace far away. His clothes were full of grime and his face was covered with dust. He smelled just like dirt. He blended into his surroundings very well. Either he was stupid and didn't bathe enough or he did that on purpose for surviving. Hmm…

"I see, you've heard of me?" Inuyasha asked treading on with his large ego.

"Oh, yes of course!"

"Really…" Inuyasha said, acting like it was normal for someone to be appraising him.

"Why, yes. Ye are the egotistical half demon hunting for the jewel shards with the help of a fair, yet, unusual priestess, a demon slayer and a houshi. I've come on complaints of many villages nationwide that you've crossed through." His chafed face was wrinkled by his beaming near toothless grin. He seemed extremely cocky for being so ugly, Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles for intimidation. This guy was starting to bug him. Maybe this was exactly what he needed to get his mind off Kagome's foolhardy ideas of responsibility.

"Keh, so what're you gonna do about it, old man?"

"The villagers picked me for the job, because I am an old alchemist and can possibly change ye's ways with my impressive skills. You have but to prove to me if my job is necessary."

"The only changing I want is to become a full fledged demon and that's the only changing I'm takin'. My ways are fine with me so beat it or die," Inuyasha said knowing that this alche-whatever couldn't do any such changing in him being full demon or not.

The old man sighed and chose to ignore the remarks and threat. "The villagers also said that ye had somewhat of an extremely short fuse and have quite a temper. So I've come to help ye get over it," he said further explaining himself. He seemed aggravatingly disappointed.

"I don't like double standards. How 'bout we make a deal? I won't kill you if ya tell me who said this so I can kill them instead," negotiated Inuyasha in a failed attempt of revenge on whoever was trying to ruin his name.

"My, my, aren't you quite the wipper-snapper. So indeed ye do need it. So…HERE!" the old man cried out as he jumped feet into the hair while throwing a huge cloud of strange purple dust all over Inuyasha. Inuyasha coughed and searched for the insane man, not catching even a glimpse through the lavender haze.

Grinding his teeth and clenching his claws, Inuyasha scowled, "Get back here, old man!"

"Lad, ye needed this," said the man in an ominous voice that seemed to not have a source. "Everyday ye will age a year until ye are the same age as ye are now, only in human years. It'll take effect when ye throw another one of your little… tantrums, so be patient and it'll wear off without ye even seeing the effects."

"Get back here!"

"Farewell!" Then as quickly as it came, it faded.

Gradually the powdered smoky like substance began to leave and Inuyasha could see that the old man had indeed left. He couldn't even catch his scent with all the dusty leftover in the air. The dirt-scent cover-up was probably just for this purpose. It would be a lost cause in a forest to find him. Inuyasha cursed and then decided to return to the others. They were still chatting at the well when he found them.

"Weren't you all heading somewhere?" Inuyasha asked casually, interrupting their conversation.

"Nope, just waiting until you were done moping around, Inuyasha," Miroku said matter-of-factly.

"What did you say, monk?" Inuyasha asked grabbing the collar of his purple robe.

"Well, nothing, Inuyasha, honestly, I didn't say anything. No need to be violent now is there?" Miroku said while holding up his hands defensively. Sango grinned in amusement. She knew Shippo would have made a crude remark if he were here, but at the moment he was chasing Kirara to Kaede's hut.

"Feh. This is pa-_thet_-ic. Without Kagome, we can't do anything. I'm gonna go get her," Inuyasha growled stomping his way towards the well.

"Inuyasha, Kagome can't come back now. She has responsibilities!" Sango reminded him. She grabbed his sleeve and he merely shrugged her off. She looked offended for a minute, but the she just glowered.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want! Kagome's responsibility is finding the shards so-..." Inuyasha stopped abruptly. Abruptly he burned and his insides felt like they were bursting. He grabbed the side of the well for support.

"What happened; are you alright? You're so pale..." Sango asked, her green kimono rustling as she took a few steps closer, in case Inuyasha should collapse.

"Pshaw, I'm half demon. I'm either dead or dying. End of story. I don't get sick, and besides we have to find shards and without me and Kagome you guys won't have a chance of finding 'em. That's why we'll_both_ be right back."

"Quit being so cocky, Inuyasha. Jeez, you're worse than Kagome at her time of the month," Sango said planting fists on her hips, face scrunched up in a scowl. Inuyasha visibly paled, then blushed, refusing to admit that he'd heard that.

"Sango, don't be angry with Inuyasha. He's not done sulking over his loss," Miroku advised. Sango smirked while Inuyasha glared.

"What loss?" Inuyasha asked in the blunt and dense way of his. The pain was receding and all he felt was a little light-headed.

"Kagome," Miroku said, knowing what was in for him when it finally lit the bulb in the half demon's head. When Inuyasha didn't seem to be getting it, Miroku continued, "I'm saying that you miss Kagome so much you want her back. The shard is just an excuse," Miroku finally said. He braced himself in case he needed to run.

"What--I…? No way do I…wait get back here!" Inuyasha stammered, when seeing Miroku just beginning to run out of there. He was just about to followed when his body pulsed. Stopping short he grunted grabbing his chest with one hand. He grimaced.

"Inuyasha." Miroku could tell something was wrong.

_What's this feeling? I feel like I'm collapsing…_

Then as Sango and Miroku watched, their friend seemed to disappear, leaving his clothes and sword behind.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out. She ran over to where his remains were, as did Miroku, and noticed something moving beneath his garb. Miroku, using his staff, lifted the clothing to discover a naked baby, newborn, Inuyasha, with only his beads around his neck. Cute yet tiny white dog ears stuck out of his small fully haired head.

"Abit-abit-abit-aba," Inuyasha said gibbered angrily.

"I-Inuyasha, is that you?" Miroku asked picking him up. Inuyasha put on a playful smile and then started pulling on the crystal blue rosary beads around Miroku's right hand and shoved them in his mouth. The monk's eyes went wide.

"Well, what do you think we should do with him?" Sango asked as she leaned over, crouched, next to Miroku.

"What else can we do?" Miroku asked standing. He nodded over to Sango as he walked to the well and gracefully dropped Inuyasha in along with his Tetsusaiga.

"Miroku, you forgot his clothes!"

"Too late, they can't travel through the well without Inuyasha; I guess Kagome is going to have to manage." He clapped his hands as if to dust them off in a job done well. He looked to Sango and grinned.

"Hey, let's get back and see what Kaede is cooking for dinner."

"Let's!" Miroku agreed as they headed back to the hut…

CHANGE IN POV

"I can't believe I have to clean up this mess all by myself," Kagome grunted, picking up trash throughout the kitchen and living room assertively. Her mom must have been in a hurry to catch the plane to her sister's and Grandpa must have been too, she reminded herself. But that Souta could've been here to help, that was after all, who she came back to watch and since he himself said he would.

FLASHBACK

Kagome comes inside calling out Souta's name, knowing full-well he's supposed to be there.

Then she sees a note taped to the refrigerator:

_Hey Sis,_

_Yesterday Mom let me sleep over at Ryo's house so I'll be back by the time you arrive from the feudal era. Mom said that there's plenty of food and she left you a credit card just in case of an emergency. Oh, yeah, don't worry; I'll help you out with the house! I'll definitely be home by then!_

_Souta_

Kagome held the note and then slowly averted her eyes. The house was a complete MESS! She growled, crumbling up the note, throwing it to the floor. _He lies! He won't be back!_

END OF FLASHBACK

He wasn't back yet and she _knew_ she'd be right. She'd been cleaning for nearly an hour now and still Souta hadn't shown up. Sad thing was that she left Inuyasha late to begin with, with Inuyasha being so stubborn and all…

Kagome, whilst cleaning inside the house, never noticed her little brother slam a car door just outside and yell a quick goodbye to his friend. As he hopped into puddles, whimsically daydreaming about having his own house one day to do whatever he wanted to do in it, he noticed a wailing noise. It almost sounded like a baby was crying.

"Ah, man. That's prolly Sis whining about me being 'late'," Souta said dreading the annoying complaints that he just _knew_were heading his way. As he climbed the steps up the side door of the house, he noticed that the whining noises were coming from behind him. "I guess there…_not_ coming from Kagome…"

Playfully he jumped down from the top stair to the grassy ground, splashing in a large puddle and closed the distance of the shrine door rapidly at a carefree run. Opening the shrine's door up through it's usual squeaks and groans, the cry grew much louder. He stepped inside, safe from the cold refreshing rain. "A…cat? Buyo!"

"Mama, mama, mama!" He heard a little baby's voice crying out. He peered over the well, his eyes opening wide. _That couldn't possibly be…_

"I-Inuyasha?"

"MAMA!" Inuyasha-baby, looking about six months old, yelled at Souta. Then he let out a small sneeze.

'Mama' panicked for a second…how did THAT happen? Why is he a kid? Does he seriously think I'm his mom? Souta, grimacing, jumped down the well. He landed, hard, and pain shot up his legs, but quickly began to dissipate. Inuyasha cried harder, now realizing that this person wasn't his mother. It probably didn't help that this rather large person had nearly landed on top of him, either.

"Shush, Inuyasha. Let me help you get out of here…Sis will know what to do!" Souta tried to reassure him. It didn't really work, but the crying seemed to quiet down. Souta quickly took off his green sweater and with it, tied Inuyasha onto his back. Then he grabbed Tetsusaiga and jammed it next to Inuyasha, where it wouldn't fall and break. Slowly he climbed back up, wondering all the way how Kagome seemed to manage.

Souta finally reached the surface and ran to the house. He quickly opened the door to see Kagome vacuuming the carpet.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked loudly. Too loud. The baby began crying some more. "Eee! Where'd you get a baby from! Is it yours? Souta, are you not telling me something?" She turned the loud humming machine off quickly and stomped his way.

"N-no! I found him in the well. Kagome I think it's Inuyasha!" He said while carefully untying the sweater around this neck and chest. He caught the baby and held him out to Kagome with some difficulty.

"Kagamama!" Baby Inuyasha yelled out, a smile enveloped his face. Kagome's face twisted in confusion and uneasiness, her face ashened.

"H-he almost said my name, didn't he?" She grabbed him and cradled him for a minute. Inuyasha grabbed her hair and started chewing on it.

"I think so. Kagome, what are we going to do?.! Inuyasha is a baby now," Souta panicked, pointing out the obvious.

"We have to get baby stuff, like diapers and toys. Baby formula too," she said after a pause of panic. Souta scowled.

"But it's nearly eight and dark and we don't have a car and it's pouring rain outside and-- besides, I can't watch him by myself!" Souta exclaimed.

"Fine, you don't have to. I'll take him with me and you're coming too," she announced. Inuyasha's eyes appeared heavy and he seemed to be dozing off. Kagome couldn't remember a cuter thing, his semi-long silver hair, for a baby anyway, was there. The only difference was that he had a baby body. His entire head seemed the exact same. Even the necklace around his neck was still on somehow.

"Kagome, there's still a problem. How can we do that with a baby. A_ naked_ baby. We can't just bring him out in the rain naked," Souta pointed out. He was right, she knew. Then she had a brilliant idea.

Kagome grinned.

"Souta, do you think that Mom still has baby clothes from when we were little?"

"Hmm, if so, something might…might fit him!"

"Right and then we can use our bikes and ride to the nearest super market."

"Then we can use the emergency money to buy Inuyasha some food and stuff," he said strategizing. Kagome nodded.

Gently placed the nearly sleeping Inuyasha on the couch, she ran up to the attic. There were lots of boxes and things full of junk up here. Maybe one still had some clothes. She started opening up boxes full of books, ancient scrolls, Dad's clothes, pictures that Kagome reminded herself to look through later, and old dishes and toys. She sighed. This was taking too long.

And that's when she saw it…

It was labeled Kids' Clothes, obviously meaning what it said. She opened the box and at first was stunned to see such teeny clothes once again, though there weren't many. She looked through and spotted some eight month boy clothes. There was also a baseball cap and rain jacket, booties, and a blue and pink checkered blanket. She quickly grabbed them all and went back downstairs.

"Did you find anything, Sis?" Souta asked.

"Yep, here, put them on him," she said. She handed him the clothes and then went to her room. She quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white woolen hoodie and then grabbed her rain coat. When she got back she saw that Souta was having a tough time and had only just put on his pants.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. He just kept squirming and it was hard!" he said trying to excuse himself for being so slow.

"It's alright, why don't you go and get dressed and grab the umbrellas. I'll finish up here."

"Thanks," he said. As he scrambled upstairs, Kagome looked at the cranky, sleepy Inuyasha infant.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" She asked. She didn't expect an answer, and none came. He just watched the girl changing him. She picked him up and put his coat and booties on. By the time Souta came back fully dressed and with the umbrellas, Kagome had strapped him underneath her coat and zipped it up and over him snug as a bug. After that they were outside jumping onto their bikes and peddling away in the stormy rain.

…When they got to the market, it was almost 8:30pm. They locked their bikes and went on in.

"Souta, we only have a half hour until the store closes so we're splitting up. You go get a few packages of diapers and some cute baby toys. I'll get the formula and what ever else I might need, okay?" He nodded and ran off like a soldier on a mission. Kagome turned to the nearest employee who wasn't facing her. She tapped his shoulder: "Excuse me?"

"Yes, miss?" he said turning around. His short brown hair, his brown eyes, his tall figure; no way!

"H-Hojo? I haven't seen you since the end of the school year!" Kagome said. That hadn't been too long, but she hadn't even been there the last day, err, month, so she it had been for her.

"Kagome, how have you been? Oh, who is that in your coat? I-is it y-yours?" Hojo stammered.

Kagome, almost forgetting looked down and blushed. Even though he was sleeping, Inuyasha lips were in a circle and it was obvious he wanted to suckle something. Her eyes swiftly met the curious Hojo.

"N-no he's like my, umm, cousin. I have to watch him and my brother for a while until my mom and grandpa come back."

"Where'd they go and what does your 'like cousin' have to do with them?" Hojo asked grinning at the cute little boy.

"Well, you see, my aunt is going to have open heart surgery and my mom is there to comfort her on her recovery. Grandpa went with her, but won't be back any sooner. He has to go to some shrine thing he's always wanted to go to," Kagome explained. She wanted to kick herself. One of the many rules of sitting was to never let anyone know you are alone. "Uh, but my other 'like' cousin is coming to stay with us and he's older and going to help us out! Maybe sometime this week!"

"What do you mean by 'like cousin' anyways?" Hojo asked, fed up with Kagome's mistaking in words.

"Well, we're not cousins by blood. They are foster children," she lied, blushing.

"What a great lady, and with a bad heart too."

"Um, yeah. Well, I really need to do some shopping for him. We're really unprepared."

"I see, well what did you need?"

"Can you show me where the baby formula, bottles and baby food are?" She asked. He nodded and they went off.

CHANGE IN POV

Souta ran up to the diapers as soon as he found some toys. (There were so many types! )There was heavy duty diapers and different sizes and ones made for old people…he was lost in confusion. He saw 8 mo. Sizes so he grabbed a small package of those. Then he went on and snatched ones for 12 mo., 18 mo., and 24 mo.. He didn't know what 'mo.' stood for and what they meant, but hoped that one of them would fit Inuyasha. Then, just as he was leaving, he spotted Kagome and her boyfriend.

He walked slowly behind her, unnoticed.

…

"Kagome, if you have some time, would you like to get a bite to eat with me?"

"I'd like that, but I might not have any free time. I have to watch Souta and, well, him for awhile."

"Alright then…Ooh, you only have ten minutes before the store closes, let's hurry and find your brother!"

"Thanks…Hojo," Kagome said.

"Hey, Sis, I'm right here!"

"Perfect timing, let's get a move on it!"

"Okay," Souta agreed as Kagome grabbed his arm and ran to the nearest cash register. Hojo, being so kind, helped her and said goodbye as she grabbed all the groceries and hooked them all to their bikes. Then, quickly as possible, they all went back home.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: I hope that version is better written. I rewrote it (again).

Read and Review!


	2. Changing

A/N: I apologize for any really long updates!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Inuyasha series or a type of named product I may bring up.

Mine in real life: Um, the, uh, I'm not sure, just random things all over the chapter.

Chapter Two: _Changing_

**RECAP:**

"Thanks…Hojo," Kagome said.

"Hey, Sis!"

"Perfect timing, let's get a move on it!"

"Okay," Souta agreed as Kagome grabbed his arm and ran to the nearest cash register. Hojo, being so kind, helped her and said goodbye as she grabbed all the groceries and hooked them all to their bikes. Then, quickly as possible, they all went back home.

**CONTINUATION:**

First Kagome decided that it would be best if she put a diaper on Inuyasha. She closed the door behind her and told Souta to put all the groceries away. He complained, but decided it was best if he let her do the potentially messy job.

"Do you think there is a special way of putting these things on?" she asked her nonchalant little brother, who was scurrying around in the kitchen and stuffing things into the cupboards. Inuyasha put on a face, that was strange to her, and then he started giggling. Kagome eyed the mini half demon baby, pulled off his pants and unbuttoned his wunzee, and gagged.

"What's wrong, Sis?" Souta asked while Kagome's back was facing him.

"He _went_!" she cried out, holding both hands to her nose, eyebrows drawn down.

"Went where?" he asked.

"He pooped in his pants!" she said loudly. Little Inuyasha burst into a baby giggle and then tried rolling over. "No, you don't!" She grabbed onto him and then rolled him back over, then grabbed her nose once more in disgust. It reeked so badly! She'd been around little kids that went, but Inuyasha _really_ went.

"You know that holding her nose and watching him won't get the smell away, right?" her kid brother said now being able to smell it from the kitchen.

"I know…" she mumbled from behind her enclosed hands.

"Then hurry up! He's starting to stink up the whole house!" Kagome put on a slight pout with her eyes and then, with one hand, grabbed the wet-wipes inside one of the bags that they had gotten by request of Hojo. She inhaled a deep breath and then went to work, first prying off the pants while holding the child's feet up so his mess wouldn't get on the couch. Next she started wiping it off his cheeks and then, daring to lose some of her precious breath, blurted:

"Souta! Grocery Bag!" and then she shut her mouth fast. Her lungs began to ache, she needed more breath.

"What? Okay, Kagome…" he said, grabbing one of the bags he'd just finished emptying and rushed over to his sister. "Whoa, that does smell bad…" he said, with a weird voice from holding his nose. Kagome threw all the used wet wipes into it and then eventually the diaper itself.

"At least some of the smell is gone," Kagome said to herself as she pulled a diaper out of the 8 mo. bag. She slipped it under his butt and then paused to think about how it was supposed to go on. Then when she found flaps on either side she realized how. Then all of a sudden Kagome's face got wet.

"EEEEeeeeww, bbthzztah!" Inuyasha cried out.

"EE-NOOSHA!" Kagome cried out through her closed lips. Her eyes were squeezed shut also.

"What happened?" Souta asked running and standing next to his sister. When he saw that Inuyasha had taken a whiz and squirted he started laughing and almost collapsed onto the floor.

"Souta, finish," she said as she ran off and upstairs to her bathroom. Souta looked at Inuyasha and felt a sudden urge of fright.

"Kagome, I can't do this!" he didn't hear an answer, just running water from the tub and then the bathroom door slamming shut. "You can't just leave me with him and take a bath!" But no reply came back, so Souta quickly covered Inuyasha up and stretched the sticky tags across the front of his diaper.

"Num, num," Inuyasha said.

"Num?"

"Num num, num, num!" The little hanyou said repetitively. Then he began to cry.

"Kagome! What does num mean?" he called after his older sister. He knew she couldn't hear him, so he decided to check his diaper.

"NUUUUUM, num-num!" the Inu-baby cried.

"Num-num…you're hungry!" he said catching on. He ran quickly to where the bottles were and poured some water into it, filling it up. Next, after carefully considering the directions, put as much as needed into it and threw it in the microwave for a few seconds. All the while Baby Inuyasha cried of being alone, scared and hungry; or so Souta figured anyways.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Souta grabbed it in a rush and then finally pushed it into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha sucked on it and then Souta realized that Inuyasha's eyes were getting droopy.

'How do you hold a baby?' he asked himself.

"Sorry I took so long in the shower, Souta!" Kagome called down from up stairs. She still wasn't quite ready dressing so she ran down the short hallway and into her room to finish, stirring Inuyasha from his near slumber on the couch.

"WHAAAA!" Inuyasha cried. Souta put on a worried and confused expression and started to panic. He knew nothing about taking care of a baby! Why did Kagome have to leave him like this?

"Inuyasha, don't cry! I thought you never cried! You told me that men weren't supposed to cry!"

"WHHHAAAAAAA!"

"Come here, I guess…" Souta grabbed Inuyasha, and cradled him in his arms rocking him a little. He put the bottle more securely in his mouth and then sighed, watching his idol fall asleep in his arms.

"Okay, Souta! I-"

"SHHHHHHH!" Souta said accomplishing shushing the girl into a quick silence.

"Great job, Souta, he's almost asleep…" Kagome whispered, leaning down to gaze upon the little child with adorable white nubs sticking out of his head and one little fang from the side of his mouth. Souta looked at his sister and saw that she was now in her pajamas with little white puppies all over on clouds and three Z's coming off the top of their heads. She climbed over the back of the couch and sat in a crisscross applesauce waywhile leaning closer to the sleeping baby, her hair was still dripping wet, tucked behind her ears. They sat watching him drifting deeper into slumber.

"Can you get a bed ready for him?" Souta asked in a whisper. Kagome nodded and walked off. Inuyasha was now asleep, and it was now close to 10 o'clock. About ten minutes later Kagome came back and gestured her arms in a way that gave Souta the hint to hand the kid to her. She got him nestled in her arms and began shushing a little, just to make sure he fell back asleep if disturbed while disappearing behind Souta and going up the stairs.

"Wasn't that fun," he said sighing in exhaustion. He threw himself backward and yawned. Two minutes later Kagome came back and poked his head, causing his eyes to open.

"Isn't it about time for you to go to bed too?" she asked with a 'better say yes' expression on. He smiled a cheesy smile back at her and rubbed his head.

"Aw, Sis, do I have to?" She crossed her arms, determined to do whatever it took to get her little bro upstairs and into his bed. "Where'd you put Inuyasha?"

"He's in Mom's room. This way we won't wake him up and we'll still be able to hear him cry."

"That's a great idea, Kagome! This way I won't wake him up with my radio and you won't wake him up with your loud, obnoxious snoring!"

"Why, you!" she growled and managed a decent looking glare at him. His eyebrows drew down and he put on a serious face.

"Quiet down or you'll wake him up!"

"Then you stop saying things that aren't true!"

"Kagome, okay. I won't never lie again." Souta started walking up the stairs and turned back to his sister who was finishing up his bottle mess. "AND you still snore like a hog!" He quickly ran upstairs and Kagome scowled.

'Souta, I'll get you back…' she declared to herself as she finished up and went off to bed herself.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Huh…?" Souta grumbled as he heard a loud cry from the dark. He got up from his bed and flicked on his bed side lamp.

"WHAAAAAAAAA! WHAA-WHAAAAAAA-"

Kagome sat up and covered her ears, confused at first. Then it dawned on her that it was Inuyasha crying. Quickly she rushed out of her comfy bed and threw open her wooden door, seeing Souta do just the same thing at the same time on the other end of the short hall. They ran right towards each other and when they each got there they opened their Mother's large royal room. The cry redoubled to their ears from having nothing there blocking the noise.

"WHAAA!"

"Inuyasha, baby, it's ok, I'm here," Kagome said, jumping in front of her brother and lifting Inuyasha off the bed and cradling him in her arms. It felt funnier than before, it seemed as if he was taller and weighed even more, but she dismissed the thought and held him. He quieted a little and then ordered her brother to run downstairs and fill up his bottle.

"Here it is," Souta whispered returning after a while. He handed her the slightly warm bottle and Kagome eased it into his tiny mouth.

"Here, Inuyasha, don't cry," Kagome shushed the child, but when he spit it out and started whining again, she got worried. "You're supposed to drink it!" She tired again and he started crying loudly.

"Check his diaper, maybe he pooped," he said. Kagome lifted him up and smelled his butt, but it didn't seem to smell at all.

"I don't think that's it, what can be wrong with him?"

"Is he hungry?"

"He won't keep the bottle in his mouth!" she said with a concerned frustrated voice.

"Sing to him, maybe it'll work?"

"HUSH, little baby, DON'T say a word, Kagome's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"

"WHAAA!"

"I think its worse, quit it, Sis!" Souta said covering his ears. She sighed and held him up and put his head on her shoulder and padded his back. What else could she do besides wait it out?

_Burp_

"Huh?"

"Hey, Sis, you did it."

"Kagamama…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I..." Inuyasha eyes squinted hard for a long second, Kagome stared with concern. When he finally opened his eyes, he seemed…different.

"Damn… took…long… 'nuff," Inuyasha said with an angry pouting look; he looked almost ready to fall back asleep. Kagome's and Souta's mouths dropped in shock. He nestled his head into Kagome's neck again.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Souta and Kagome both said awestruck at the baby. Then before they knew it, Inuyasha was sound asleep in Kagome's arms. She laid him down and then they snuck away quietly and closed the door.

"That was creepy…" Kagome said, thinking about the baby Inuyasha talking to her.

"That was awesome!" Souta said. "I never heard such a young baby talk so well!"

"Souta, you're almost _never_ around babies," Kagome said pointing out the obvious, yawning, and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm around them enough…"

"Let's just worry about it in the morning; wait! Ah! Is it really two a.m.?" she said looking at the digital clock next to her bed through the open window. "Good night, Souta, I'll see you in the morning!" She stretched and walked back to her room. Her fuzzy pink slippers sliding along the floor and then stopping as she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

"I guess, Kagome." He said talking to the door and then walked back to his room. He jumped in his bed and fell asleep quickly.

EARLY, EARLY IN THE MORNING

"WHAAA, KAGAMAMA!" Kagome's eyes sprang opened and she groaned. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 4:12am.

"Don't you sleep?" she whispered to the baby as she walked into the room. Her eyes were nearly totally shut as she walked into the room. Inuyasha's loud cries began to get quieter and just turned to sniffles. She was lazy so she just rested down next to him and fell asleep. He just watched her soft face relax. She was so pretty…

LATER THAT MORNING (About 8:45)

"Kagome? Kagome, did you see what happened?"

"What?" Kagome asked. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the brightness of light that flashed into the room. It hurt to even try to squint. It was just her luck to be blinded by the room's light and the sunlight at the same time. She rested her forearm onto her eyes to try to block it out and ease the pain.

"Kagome, did you?"

"Did I what?" she asked, forgetting the original question. She peered out of one eye open and suddenly bolted upright.

"Hiya, Kagamama!"

"What happened to him? Why is he so big?" She sat up, clutching the blanket around her. Inuyasha was now getting up and starting to jump on the bed.

"I don't know, I was hoping you did, Sis," Souta said. He watched the miniature Inuyasha. He'd ripped his shirt by his unheard of growth spurt. His pants were now shorts and were split, showing a used diaper. He was jumping up and down, up and down, his tufts bouncing along with him. It looked as if his ears were too big for him, or that he hadn't grown into them and he had one sharp fang sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh, it's 'bout time you woke up, Kagamama!"

"What happened to you?"

"Miroku and Sango dropped me into the well. Those fools, they didn't even care..."

"How do you remember? Yesterday you were a year old and today you're-"

"This many!" he said holding up two fingers. "I remember everything! That's why I can talk!"

"Then how come you kept crying yesterday? I thought men didn't cry?" Souta asked jumping into the interrogation.

"You couldn't hear me talk," he said. "Or I couldn't say the words yet."

"I don't get it." Kagome said turning on her ditzy-ness.

"I called, you not hear, idiot! Change me out these 'diculous clothes now too."

"Souta, can you get some clothes from that box we had before?"

"Y-yeah, sure," he said still stunned at the strange Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why are you talking so weird if you know how to do everything you did before? And will you stop calling me that name too? What's with you jumping on the bed like you're…two?.!"

"It's funny, I get urges and I do dumb stuff, Kagamama. I mean Kagama, Kagome. It's hard to stop," Inuyasha explained, ceasing his jumping and sitting down next to Kagome. Then he shrank back as Kagome glared at him.

"Then why did you pee all over me, moron?" She said, with an evil look in her eye and sharp teeth.

"I told you…I can't control…some things," he muttered shyly, his face flushing a hint of pink.

"You mean you can't even control…that?" she said pointing at his diaper and pants. The baby Inuyasha blushed more and turned away.

"Don't point!"

"Sorry, but I'm confused! This is…"

"I got it, Sis. I got a diaper and the wipes and the box of clothes too," he said dropping it all onto the bed.

"Peh, no changing me again!" Inuyasha yelped, leaping quite a distance off the bed. She'd forgotten he was a part demon and could do that. "Dang, I can't reach the door knob!" His hand was stretched as high as it could go and he was on his tip-toes.

"Then Souta will change you."

"What- I'm not changing his diaper, Sis." He crossed his arms and stood defiant.

"Souta, just do it, I don't want to change Inuyasha's diaper anyway," she said and then leaned toward him. "It's a little awkward, if you know what I mean." Souta looked at Kagome and noticed she was blushing. He smirked.

"I see; you don't want to see his Twinkie again, do you?" he said, laughing now.

"Souta! How'd you get so derogative?" Kagome asked.

"You're dead, pip-squeak!" Then Inuyasha ran toward Souta and started punching his leg.

"Inuyasha, you're more of a pip-squeak than I am! Besides, it doesn't hurt," he said. Inuyasha 'feh'd' and then walked over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kag-ooh-may? He's mean!" he said through teary eyes and making sure he didn't call her Kagamama. He didn't actually start crying, but got frustrated. Inuyasha wasn't one to cry, even when he was a child, always being picked on by all the normal human kids.

"Inuyasha, you're the one being mean. Calling him a pip-squeak! He looks up to you!"

"Nope, Kagome, I don't anymore Now I have to look down to him!" he said bursting out laughing. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha's face got red.

"It ain't my fault; I dunno even how it happened!" Inuyasha said, jabbing a thumb into his chest and then crossed his arms and put on a scowling face.

"You don't have any idea what happened? What did you do before this even started showing?

"I remember you left and I went to woods to cool off. There was some old man there and he threw some powder on me sayin' it would cure me and be gone in 'a matter of days'. Then I walked back to Sango and Miroku and they were bein' mean too. Then I-"

"Hold the phone! Some old man threw powder on you? What did he say exactly?"

"I don' remember."

"Inuyasha, he said something about it going away in a matter of days? Did he say how many?" Souta inquired.

"No remember exactly what he said. My mind isn't all, um, working!"

"That's a first, he's calling himself dumb. That doesn't happen much…" Kagome whispered to her brother.

"I can't believe he even admitted it," Souta said back.

"I ain't deaf ya know!" The little Inuyasha then sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, with his eyes closed and his arms still crossed. "Feh…"

"Okay, Souta, I will let you put on Inuyasha's diaper and then get me to put his clothes on, okay?" Souta grumbled but nodded. Then she closed the door behind her and left the two little men in her Mrs. Higurashi's room.

"Alright, Inuyasha, you heard her," Souta said. He grabbed Inuyasha, and when he tried to squirm away, he didn't budge.

"I heard her but I ain't gonna let you actually do it!"

"I have to, you're still eligible to pee on her again," he said laughing a little and placing Inuyasha onto the bed.

"No way!"

"Inuyasha don't move or I'll get Kagome to do this instead!" Inuyasha's moving ceased as he lay obediently, yet angrily, on the bed. Souta could have sworn he heard Inuyasha curse, but his voice was too little and he seemed too innocent to do it. Reluctantly Souta did the job, not exactly sure what he was doing, but pretty confident that he was doing correctly. He'd only done a number one anyways so it was very simple.

"Where's 'SAIGA!" Inuyasha said, springing up as soon as Souta stepped away. Inuyasha turned onto his belly and then, in a wobbly manner, sat up and waddled to the side of the bed, hopping off and quickly sprinting as fast as he could, get to the door, and then began banging his tiny fist on it.

"Need help, Inuyasha?" Souta asked curious. Inuyasha scowled and looked at Souta.

"Peh, I do it!"

"Fine," Souta said, sitting on the bed and started staring. Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously and then went to his former task. How the heck was he going to reach the door knob?

'I've seen Kagome do this before, why the hell should it be hard for me? I might be lost to a few inches, but I'll do it…' he thought in his normal voice. He looked at the knob and then, with all his might, jumped as high as he could. His finger tips gripped the handle and so he was a few inches off the ground. Then, when he started pulling himself up, he ended up falling in the end.

Souta sighed. So sad, he thought, as he walked up to Inuyasha, picking him up. Then he opened the door and went downstairs, Inuyasha scowling the whole way. "What took you so long, Souta?" Kagome asked. She was cooking her prized cheese and broccoli omelets.

"Inuyasha…oh well, don't worry about that. I'll put these clothes on him as soon as I get them. He's going on the couch for now," Kagome's little brother said as he tossed Inuyasha on their couch and disappeared up the stairs.

"Alright, these are almost done too so I can give you both something good to eat!" the miko said in a very happy mood. Things were strange, but amazing and, surprisingly, fun. She would never had imagined that Inuyasha could ever be turned into a baby and eventually get back to normal. 'So weird…'

"Inuyasha, these might be a little big, but they'll fit." Souta said as he plopped down next to the miniature Inuyasha with an armful of clothes.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL no!" Inuyasha screamed as he leaped off the couch.

"Inuyasha, sit down! And you're, like, two and a half years old! Don't talk like that!"

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha s-i-t down or I'll have to SAY s-i-t!" Kagome threatened the bouncing baby. Inuyasha smirked and kept on being a crazy kid. "Sit…" Kagome whispered as quietly as she possibly could. Inuyasha fell on his face and couldn't get up. It wasn't at all what she expected. He then was stuck to the ground and not saying anything.

"Kagome, I think you killed him," Souta said after a few seconds.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Inuyasha, say something…" Kagome poked the seemingly lifeless child's body.

"…"

"Inuyasha? Wake up!" Souta shouted at the mini idol he was standing over.

"…"

"Inuyasha…I didn't mean too, wake up!" Kagome cried out, she turned Inuyasha over and then saw something most grim….

"…

…

…

…

…

…"

"INUYASHA! I hate you!" What she'd seen was a huge grin implanted on his cute baby face.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked in an extremely cute baby way.

"You just pretended to be dead, why wouldn't she get mad at you?" Souta asked.

"Why?"

"_Why_ don't you tell us, jerk?"

"Why?" he said. He looked really sad, his baby cheeks looking droopy in a sad innocent expression.

"-because you are the one who started this!"

"Why?"

"Quit saying that, will you?" she said aggravated. She wasn't yelling or anything, she didn't want to scream at a child. That wouldn't go over well if someone heard her form outside.

"Bbbbttttzzzhh!" He said, sticking his tongue out and spitting everywhere.

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't think he's 'Inuyasha' anymore, Sis. I think he's just a baby now. He might have amnesia from your sitting," Souta said. That's when Kagome panicked, what would she do now?

_DING DONG_

…

…

…

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: That also took an extremely long time to update as well as the rest of my stories, but I'm trying to do better than I have in the past! Honestly, I'm not lying either! Anyways, please R/R and let me know what you think. Oh yea, I've never had a kid around that got amnesia, but my second cousin had a TV fall on him and that was kind of close I suppose. Well, It might not be funny yet or 'cute' rather, but It'll get better I think.

_PS: I am writing this because I feel like it and if you don't like it just stop reading it and voila, the problem is fixed just like that. But if you do read this and carry on, please R/R and tell me what you think and you can even through in some cute little things you know that happened to some little kid you know. Anyway, thank you all for listening and I shall write some more at some time in the future…_

Lataz my Home Dawgg G gangstas! Lata my otha brotha from anotha motha! Lata my otha sista from dif'rent mista! Haha I hang out with tite people haha…


	3. No, He's Not Mine!

A/N: Alright, time for an update...Oh yeah and also the whole alligator thing happened and the throwing up thing happened (LOL Trina) and so did some of the stuff like that. My niece is the one that did the alligator thing and she's 2, so it can happen!

**PS: I CHANGED INUYASHA FROM BEING A COUSIN TO HAVING THEM JUST BE HER AUNT'S FOSTER CHILDREN! That is for later chapters!** I went back already to the first and second chapter and changed them too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Neither is Dora the Explorer or Star Wars of any kind mine.

Chapter Three: No, He's Not Mine!

**RECAP:**

"Why?"

"Quit saying that, will you?" she said aggravated. She wasn't yelling or anything, she didn't want to scream at a child. That wouldn't go over well if someone heard her from outside.

"Bbbbttttzzzhh!" he said, sticking his tongue out and spitting everywhere.

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't think he's 'Inuyasha' anymore, Sis. I think he's just a baby now. He might have amnesia from your sitting," Souta said. That's when Kagome panicked, what would she do now?

DING DONG...

**CONTINUATION:**

"Can this situation get any worse?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stayed on the white carpet relaxing while watching Kagome talk to her brother.

"Well, At least I know it's not Ryo. I won't see him until two," Souta said.

"You're leaving at two?" Kagome asked. Souta sighed, shrugging at his sister who was sending a slight glare at him.

DING DONG...

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Souta asked; his brows drew together in confusion. Kagome, slightly frustrated, stomped over and jerked the door open.

"H-Hojo?" Kagome said, surprised. He smiled at her expression, taking it as an ohsuper-surprise and not an ohGodno-surprise.

"Hello, Kagome. I'm here to help you watch your kid. I don't know many single mothers, but I'm guessing it probably gets pretty tough…Actually it really explains why your always gone from school," he said, sympathetically, but falsely so.

"Hojo, he's not mine!" Kagome said loudly.

"I thought you said it was yours?" he asked, innocently confused.

"I-I never said that, he's my, my aunt's foster baby!" she denied.

"He looks bigger than he did before, how old did you say he was?" Hojo asked, looking over her shoulder at the toddler scooting around on his newly changed diaper.

"Uh, 3, he's small and stupid for his age!" she blurted just so that she could keep it seeming credible in case he decided to stop by again.

"Why…is he retarded? Did you drink or do drugs while you were pregnant?" he asked deeply and way overly concerned. Kagome nearly died. She felt a migraine beginning to rupture.

"What! Wait, I don't do drugs or drink or...ugh, Hojo, he really isn't mine!" she blurted. Hojo somewhat shoved past her in the most polite way she'd ever seen. He walked over to little Inuyasha and studied him. Inuyasha didn't like it too much; that was a sure thing.

"You weren't lying about him being small for his age."

"Now, why would I lie?" she asked bored and pretending to be offended. Souta was laughing uncontrollably for the recent misunderstandings of parenthood still, she noticed. Kagome couldn't blame him. She'd have laughed her butt off too if that had happened to Souta.

"Lie! Lie..." Inuyasha repeated ironically. He stood up and wobbled over to Hojo.

"How come he has white hair and dog ears?" he asked. Kagome panicked now realizing that Inuyasha had ripped off his hat.

"Uh, it's a birth defect!" she said. "All of the kids have those attributes. They say their mother got bit from a canine bite when she was young. It was a chemically messed with dog from a long time ago. That's why she eventually died." Improv was her new talent, she decided. Maybe she should become a comedian when she got older.

"No way," he said sullen. He was too gullible for his own good. How could he believe her with only that? She had no proof.

"Yep, and that's why it's hard for him to adapt to other people. He's really shy; and at this age that he is in it's not healthy for him to be that shy. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Wow, Kagome, I had no idea. I won't, I promise. Hey, little fellow, I'm Hojo! I love your unique ears. They are so wonderful, can I touch them?" he asked nicely. Kagome nearly laughed but she refrained for the sake of a commotion starting. Inuyasha took a few steps closer and then bit his leg very hard.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, no, are you alright?" She led him to the couch and insisted him to show her the bite even when he told her that he was fine. When she saw it you could see two little fang marks that had barely broken the skin.

"He bit me! Will I have dog children now?" he asked, worried but obviously trying to be brave. Kagome giggled.

"He's not a chemically messed with dog…well, technically he isn't. Don't worry, you're safe."

"Remarkable, Kagome, he even has teeth like a dog!" he said after a minute of studying his wound. Inuyasha growled at him. She noticed his wit; Inuyasha was smart when he was young! Just as baby Inuyasha charged in for another attack, Hojo unaware of it, Kagome grabbed him. His pudgy hands held her shirt tightly for protection.

"I'm so sorry, Hojo. Is there something I can do for you?" she offered.

"There is, but I'm not going to ask you as a favor for that," he said, blushing. Kagome gave him a sidelong glance, but didn't think into it.

"Aw, you guys are so cute," Souta said all immature-like. Kagome shot him a glare and then quickly as she shot it at him, he dodged, running into the kitchen.

"He's a cute kid," he said, referring to Souta this time.

"Not at all, you should see him when his friends are over," Kagome replied. She shifted a little, noticing just how close she was to Hojo. She wished she wasn't in her pajamas still, since it was nearly the afternoon. Plus, it was awkward that it had little puppies on it. She suddenly felt obsessed with having things related to _dogs_ around her all the time.

"Hey, can I hold him?" Hojo asked, interrupting her thoughts. Kagome nodded, unsure if he'd let him or not. Hojo pulled a little, but Inuyasha didn't let go. He pulled a little harder, which made her chest flash wide open and in the clear for Hojo's eyes.

"Ah, no! Bad baby!" she cried out, blushing like a maniac. Hojo quickly let go and joined her in their crimson escapade as Souta laughed at them from a distance just to be safe. Inuyasha looked angry. Could he be jealous, Kagome asked herself?

"I didn't see anything, honest!" Hojo said when Kagome looked shyly at him. Kagome just nodded.

"Look, Hojo, I think you should go home for today. You can come back some other time ok?"

"Why?" Hojo asked sincerely. It was obvious he wanted to stay, but Kagome didn't want him to ask anymore questions. It would only lead to more lies. She needed an exact plan to tell him, not just whatever popped into her mind.

"I'm not feeling well at the moment and I think you might have brought in some germs or, um, something. Please, maybe a few days from now?" she lied. Hojo was obsessed with health so she figured that if hers was in danger than he'd be more willing. It worked because he nodded and said his goodbyes. Kagome walked him to the door.

"It was very nice seeing you again, Hojo!" She said with a large cheesy smile as she opened the door for him.

"Yes, I'll see you later then, right? Well, take care!" he replied. Then he leaned toward her and kissed her lips briefly. Without another word he departed.

"Sis's got another boyfriend and his name's not Inuyasha! Kagome is a two timer and she's, um, ugly!" he sang using the 'ring-around-the-rosy' tune.

"What? That was terrible and besides I'm not going out with Hojo!" she said scarlet faced. She didn't exactly NOT want to go out with him or anything, but she wasn't sure of her own feelings at the moment.

"Oh, so you're just going out with Inuyasha? Then why did that other guy kiss you?" he asked mellowing down a little.

"I don't know...wait, I'm not going out with Inuyasha either!" she denied. Baby Inuyasha crawled around the floor and looked up at them innocently. He still wasn't acting like his former self. She wondered how long he was going to stay like this.

"Inuyasha said you guys were when I asked him if you guys were an item!" he argued.

"No he did not; why would he?"

"Maybe he likes you more than just a friend," he suggested.

Inuyasha started crying, making Kagome feel sort of insulted in her own selfish way.

"No way and besides, he probably just said yes because he didn't understand the term 'item', Souta," she insisted. Souta shrugged and left up the stairs. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and picked him up. He was a pretty light baby still; toddler actually. His bright amber eyes glistened from tears. "Hey Inuyasha!"

"Kagomama!" he said in delight. Kagome lifted him straight above her eyes and stared at him and his adorable face.

"Inuyasha, does the real you like me more than a friend?" she asked. She really hoped he did, but Kikyo would see to it that they were kept from that sort of relationship. "Does he?"

BLEEECK!

Inuyasha puked all over Kagome's bottom lip, chin, and down her shirt. She let go of him, practically threw him, and luckily Souta had returned to leap to the rescue.

"Sis, be careful!"

"Ah, 'ook at whah hee dih to ee!" She shrieked. She ran to the kitchen. Souta sighed; his clothes will smell like baby throw up and he probably wouldn't be able to take a shower. Ryo was going to be here in less than three hours and it took an hour to bike there. Two hours wasn't enough to clean up this disgusting mess, get changed, explain his leaving to Kagome and shower.

In the Kitchen Kagome washed off her mouth and ripped off her shirt. She scrubbed it in the sink in horror. Was that just an ironically bad outburst of bad timing on Inuyasha's part or was he really mad at her? Or maybe that was him responding…

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha, does the real you like me as more than a friend?"

Inuyasha throws up and nearly makes her eat it.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I can't wait until he grows up to normal...just so I can sit him!" Leaving Souta with Inuyasha, she retreated up the stairs to change into a pair of jean mini-shorts and overly baggy man's white t-shirt. Her bra strap kept showing, but this was all she could find at the moment.

At one, Souta left on his bike. He wasn't supposed to ride alone, but he had promised to call when he got there. Plus, Ryo's dad was a policeman and he'd call her if Souta didn't show. Kagome had changed quickly and as hidden as she could from Inuyasha's little eyes. It was hard, but he didn't seem to become embarrassed or anything so she figured she was safe. She'd also fed him again and changed his diaper, not following the real Inuyasha's request of her not changing him anymore.

"What's with you; how come you're not yourself anymore?" she asked playfully. Baby Inuyasha said some gibberish, drooled, and clapped his hands.

"Kagome! Doo-do doo-doo dah Dora!" he said randomly.

"What are you saying?" she asked. Souta must have shown this to him earlier...

"Dowa explowah!" he said louder. Kagome turned the TV on with a click of a button and saw that Dora was on the selections. She put it on and during the show Dora and her pal Boots had to cross rocks and not fall into the water lest she be eaten by alligators. He was mesmerized. It was like the show shackled his entire attention to it. When it had ended Inuyasha wanted more.

"Let's watch Star Wars instead," she said. He was actually older than her, realistically; he should be able to watch this without being affected in any way. They watched a large chunk of the movie without any problems.

"Kagamama, look!" he said out of the blue.

"What's up?" she asked watching him point to the white cushion carpet.

"Alligatoes!" he cried out laughing a little. Then he put on the most serious face she'd ever seen on a little person.

"Whoa, no way!" she said playing along. She leaned toward him a little.

"Get feet up or you die!" he said bluntly. She laughed; he'd known that word for so long. He couldn't possibly have picked it up from anything here...

"Oh okay. So, Inuyasha, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Pew, pew-pew!" he said. His hand was in shape of a gun and he was pretending to shoot things on the ground.

Kagome laughed. She laughed really hard. She couldn't remember laughing so hard in a long time, actually.

"Did you get them all?" she asked curious after about five minutes of _pews_ and bangs.

"Yup," he said plainly. He went back to watching Star Wars. Kagome didn't really want it to end so she came up with a good idea.

"Oh, no, Inuyasha! Look there's one more, get it!" she cried out. When Inuyasha aimed with his finger she continued: "You ran out of ammo, what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha, not intimidated by this invisible enemy, slid on his belly off the couch. When his feet touched the floor he made a splash sound; water, go figure. Then he pulled out an invisible sword.

"Zroooom," he said. Every move he made, he said another zroom. "Zroooom, zroom, zrooom, I killed it with my life-saver!" he cried out. Kagome laughed so hard she was almost crying. Tears threatened, I mean. Kagome picked him up and they watched the rest of the movie together; commenting on 'life-savers' and everything.

Time flew by and before you knew it, Souta was home and it was 8 o' clock. He had called earlier and everything had gone okay. It was just a one time thing.

"So, Kagome, have fun with Inuyasha?" he asked. He put his backpack on the counter and sat at the table. There was a dirty plate left there from Kagome's dinner.

"I did," she said in a surprised voice. "I had a lot more fun watching him than I ever have with you around!"

"Ha ha, sure you did!" he said catching on the joke. "Is he still the toddler version of Inuyasha or is he normal yet? Did he get older?"

"Nope, he still has a young baby mind and body. I like it, though," she admitted. It was the other side of Inuyasha that she never saw.

"I see."

"Yep, maybe tomorrow he'll be back," she suggested. They stayed up and watched another movie, falling asleep on the couch. Inuyasha snuggled next to Kagome closely asleep as well.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Wow, I think that was the smallest chapter of my writing history; besides my one-shots. Well, I enjoyed writing it, so please R n R and tell me what you all thought of it. You guys can give me funny stories of your little brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, etc. This way I'll always have a back up of cute funny things! Also if you do make sure you write the name that you want to be credited for.

I credit people when they give me great ideas usually so if you give me an idea make sure you put your name, nickname, or pen name! Thanks guys for sticking with me! Later from Alaska!


	4. Booty Kickin' Double Timin'

A/N: I want to start a new story soon.

(In this, the kickin' butt at videogames thing is mine. My nephew, which is four, killed my friend, which is 17, at it like 5 times. He is really good. My other friend, which is 15, couldn't beat him too. He's crazy. He knows all about G Gundam anything ha-ha. He cusses sometimes when he plays. He's just four and so this is also very possible!)

**PS: I HAVE CHANGED INUYASHA TO BE HER AUNT'S FOSTER KIDS INSTEAD OF BLOOD RELATED KIDS SO THAT …well for later usage in my chapters :D.**

**Credits are due to:  
**No one yet! I didn't use anyone's idea in this chapter. It's all mine...for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Dead or Alive 4, Xbox 360, G Gundam, Power Rangers, Dragon Ball Z, and ummm that's all I think.

Chapter Four: _Booty Kickin' Double Timin'_

**RECAP:**

"I had a lot more fun watching him than I ever have with you around!"

"Ha ha, sure you did!" he said catching on the joke. "Is he still the toddler version of Inuyasha or is he normal yet? Did he get older?"

"Nope, he still has a young baby mind and body. I like it, though," she admitted. It was the other side of Inuyasha that she never saw.

"I see."

"Yep, maybe tomorrow he'll be back," she suggested. They stayed up and watched another movie, falling asleep on the couch. Inuyasha snuggled next to Kagome closely asleep as well.

**CONTINUATION:**

"Sis! Guess what happened!" cried her little brother as he ran into the room she had migrated into. Late last night she had carried both Souta and Inuyasha, separately, to their usual rooms. She was too tired to go into her own bed so she'd slept by baby Inuyasha.

"No..." she mumbled in response. She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her head. It didn't do much to block the nonsense babbling coming from her fellow kin.

"Fine, don't listen to me. It's much nicer to stay laying in Inuyasha's pee!" he said with heavy sarcasm along with a smirk and ran out of the room. Kagome jumped up and realized that her arm was completely soaked. She suddenly was trying to reason how baby Inuyasha could have done that while in a diaper as she scrambled off the soiled sheets. There was no reasonable answer unless, of course, he'd grown out of it…

"Souta, did he grow?.!" she shouted down the stairs. She heard a loud 'uh huh' and beamed, happy that he was finally aging again. Without another word she darted into her room, grabbed a tight grey tank top, undergarments, her grey snuggly sweatpants then jumped in the shower. It was about twelve, noon. Frustration grew as Kagome wondered why her brother let her sleep in so late in Inuyasha's mess.

Meanwhile the boys were downstairs. Souta had been busy all morning; changing Inuyasha and washing him. This new older version seemed mature enough not to depend on diapers. Now that all the needed things were out of the way they had started playing videogames on Souta's new Xbox360; Dead or Alive 4. Souta was growling in annoyance of his ill streak.

"You're going down, Inuyasha!" Hayabusa kicked three times but was blocked by the mighty Hayate! Hayate then jabs a cheesy kick and stuns Hayabusa; Hayabusa falls to a three hit combo!

"Oh, did you see me? I kicked you and- said some stuff inaudible but really stoked- and I kicked the crap out you!" he said. He still wasn't the original Inuyasha, but he'd managed to learn that word again.

"No, you cheated! You pushed the same button every time! I couldn't even grab it!" he said back. He was kind of mad that he'd beaten him for the third time straight.

"No, I did this- did hand motions like power rangers- and this and then I kicked you in the head and you fell over and then I grabbed you like this," Inuyasha said very fast and then grabbed Souta's arm and tried lifting him. He almost did; him being a half demon and everything, but Souta didn't let him.

"No, you just kicked me! You kicked me over and over and over!" he said. Souta was really upset. Kagome finally came downstairs holding a load of sheets and her former clothes to wash. When she returned from there, she joined them on the couch.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you're really good at this," she observed after watching Souta lose again. Inuyasha beamed and started telling Kagome about him beating Souta. He continued his whole power ranger moves and similar corny hand and arm movements. It was so cute!

"Yeah, whatever," Souta grumbled. Kagome laughed because she couldn't believe Souta was so upset about it.

"You are such a sore loser, Souta! Let me have a go at it," she commanded. Souta hesitantly handed her the white controller with colorful buttons with a neat green and silver circle in the center. She picked Ayane since she was the only character she'd ever played with. On the first try, Kagome beat him with half her life bar left. Second time she beat him without getting hit. She'd won the two battle match. "Alright!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I need to win 'cause I, 'cause, because I need to win, because I'm suppose to beat you, Kagomama," Inuyasha said with a really whiny voice.

"Say that again?" she asked, not nearly being able to comprehend his mumbling.

"I need to win 'cause I need to beat you," he said, sure of himself. Then, under her scrutinizing stare he put on a cheesy smile and looked bashful. Kagome tickled him.

"You need to share, because that's what nice boys do!" she said. She couldn't believe she was saying this to Inuyasha. The Inuyasha she knew would have laughed in her face. He wasn't the kind of kid that would share. No one shared with him when he was young, they mocked and shunned him. This must be such a different atmosphere than he really went through. She wondered if it made a difference. He laughed some more.

"Kagome, why do you think Inuyasha looks four?" Souta randomly asked the question that was antagonizing him. She shrugged, because she was wondering the same thing ever since she'd contemplated him with her own eyes that morning.

"I think it's because he stayed looking two for so long that he skipped a year," she presumed. He was 2 for almost a day and a half, nearly two. "Maybe every single day is a single year for Inuyasha. That means since he didn't grow when he should have it just proceeded where it he'd left off."

"You really think so?" Souta asked. He was now competing with Inuyasha, but as a different character; Bass, a macho American wrestler. Souta was beating him finally, but Inuyasha wasn't whining about it since the matches were so close.

"I'm just guessing, but yeah I do. I wonder when he will change back to the regular Inuyasha also. Hey-- do you think he will remember any of this when he's back?" she asked, worried slightly. She'd asked and said and done things in front of this kid that she would never want the real Inuyasha to have heard or seen. She could feel her face flush in embarrassment.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" he asked. She didn't really know so she shrugged. "Is that guy coming over again today?"

"I hope not. I don't need him to come here and see a baby twice the age and size as the day before. I still have to come up with more excuses for if or when that happens," she said in an exhausted way.

"I thought you liked that boy?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not sure if I do or not..."

"Oh, I get it, Sis! You like him but you also like Inuyasha and you don't know which one to pick out of! I see now," he said. Kagome's face turned pinker.

"That's not it! How can you say that? Where'd you get that moronic idea from anyways, stupid?" she asked, panicking.

"I just thought that-"

"Well, you thought wrong! H-How can you seriously think that? What gave you that idea?" she asked some more.

"Hey, you talk about both of them all the time! I just figured that-"

"You're wrong, that's not it," she said interrupting him again. He was frustrated that she wouldn't let him talk and glad she hadn't asked another question for her to obtrude into rudely.

"Whatever..." he said. He was starting to beat Inuyasha the more that he played and Inuyasha just watched gleefully. Kagome unnoticeably became sad, knowing that he had a tortured childhood. Maybe this was a good thing for him.

"I want to watch somethin'," he said. Souta agreed and they turned off the game and switched the TV channels. G Gundam was available so he put that on. Once again Inuyasha grew attached to the TV. He was totally sucked into the thing. It was a back to back 2 hour block so they watched the short marathon. Some guy named Master Asia was fighting the good guy named Domon Kashu (spelling?).

They were kicking each other and fighting and doing a whole bunch of special moves. Some ninja guy with Germany's nation's colors named Schwartz was apparently Domon's long lost brother and a chick named Rain desperately longed for Domon to be with her. Domon's special move was erupting burning finger and shining finger while Master Asia's special move was darkness finger and tekiha-taikyoken (I definitely spelt that WRONG). It was something new for Kagome to watch, but Souta was in love with it and in tune with the details.

"Kagome, wasn't that great?" he asked. Kagome nodded, while watching Inuyasha still absorbed into it. It was so unusual. Then all of a sudden he jumped up and spun around. Then at full speed ran right to Kagome.

"Shining burning finger!" he yelled as he grabbed her head with his tiny hand. Then, somehow skilled at making noises, made the most impressive explosion she'd ever heard from anyone. He then leapt with grace backward, as far as a half demon child could, anyway, which was very far. "I got you!"

"Oh no-- you did, didn't you?" she said playing along. He really had a thing with movies lately. Yesterday it was Dora and Star Wars and now today was this G Gundam thing?

"You're going down," he said to Souta, then ran at full speed to him. Inuyasha got him right in the nose.

"Ouch! Inuyasha, that hurt!" he said. Inuyasha smirked, one thing the old one used to do frequently. He was acting so ridiculous! She wished he could see it for himself! A light bulb clicked in Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha, can you keep that up? I'll be right back!" she said.

"Ah-- are you crazy, Sis? This hurts!" he cried out. She left to her room up the stairs, leaving Souta alone with Inuyasha and his G Gundam infested brain. Souta grew worried...

"Where are you!.?." Kagome muttered as she dug through her closet. Her video camera had to be hidden somewhere. She hadn't used it in a while, but it had to be in here. She dug around for a while longer and finally she saw it, stuck in the far corner under some summer clothes. Grabbing it, she headed back down and saw that Inuyasha was jumping on top of Souta. Kagome hit record.

"Hah! Take that, Master Asia! Take that!" Then he did another volley of power ranger moves. They were as cheesy as those guys in tights in Dragon Ball Z to be exact-- the ones with shoulder pads and they were in a trio. He did a bunch of that and then said, "Shiiiiniiiiing, buuurrrrniiiinng FINGAH!" Inuyasha's voice cracked because he was so loud. He slapped Souta's head real hard.

"Ouch," he grunted. Inuyasha burst into laugher. Kagome did too. This was priceless. From now on she had to record these things. Maybe she'd show the real Inuyasha or maybe even Miroku and Sango this someday! Shippo would love to see that Inuyasha was once a kid like him...

"Inuyasha, play nice!" she said. Inuyasha laughed again and, to her surprise, apologized. Finally he settled down. It was about five thirty now and everyone was hungry. "It's time for dinner now, guys." Kagome clicked the 'off' button.

"I'm not hungry," Inuyasha said. Everyone was shocked.

"Do you know what you said?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He nodded; they gasped.

"Inuyasha, you always eat like a pig," Souta added. The toddler version of Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'll make omelets and ramen if you'd like," Kagome insisted. He shook his head.

"I dunno why, but I can't pitcher (picture) you makin' good food," Inuyasha mumbled. He seemed to be at the mumbling stage. He was so innocent that Kagome couldn't really get mad; just slightly insulted.

"Ha, ha, what if I order pizza for us then?" Souta offered. Inuyasha's head bobbed up and down in a thankful 'yes please'. Kagome's, however, did the opposite.

"Why, Kagamama?" Inuyasha asked sweetly and sadly. Kagome almost AWWW-ed, but she refrained from it.

"I was going to cook a meal for us and ungrateful _children_ refused!" she said as angrily as she could. It was hard seeing as how she wasn't, but she made a great attempt. "No pizza."

"Sis, I want pizza! So does Inuyasha," Souta argued. Kagome planted her fists on her hips in defiance. She wasn't about to let him get his way. She needed to let them know who was boss.

"No, Souta, let's eat Kagamama's food. Maybe we'll get pizza tomorrow. She's been real nice so let's be nice back," Inuyasha said defending her. Kagome and Souta stood in shock. Did he just be...respectful? Inuyasha the egotistical jerk, be nice?

Inuyasha put his head down suddenly--

"AAAAAAA-_aaaaaaah_!" he cried out painfully.

"Inuyasha?" The older two both said at once. Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain.

"I'm-!"

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"What's happening to you?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno!" he cried out in pain, tears falling. Kagome was scared; she couldn't let him be hurt. It was her turn to protect him; she couldn't let him get hurt like this!

"Inuyasha, please tell me what hurts," she asked. Souta stood back in horror. Then Inuyasha passed out.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Say something to me!" she cried out shaking him a little. He was limp. Quickly she ran to the phone. She dialed a number and waited.

"_Hello?" a male voice answered._

"Hojo? Hojo, this is Kagome, I need your help!" Kagome ushered into the phone. "It's the baby, I mean, it's his brother!"

"_Wait, what happened?"_ _His voice was concerned._

She could count on him, right?

"H-He passed out! Please, just hurry and come over here. Your dad's a doctor, right? I figured you knew something about taking care of patients," she explained. Her brow drew together in worry, she bit her lip.

"_Y-Yeah, give me fifteen minutes. I'm on my way." CLICK!_

Kagome slowly placed the phone back on the charger as her hand shook. This might be okay. She just had to think fast.

"Souta, how's he doing?" Kagome asked coming back into the dining room/kitchen. Her voice shook, she had to get a handle on her nerves. Souta looked up at her. He was holding him with Inuyasha asleep on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but he's real heavy, Sis!" he said. He stumbled a little closer, Inuyasha slid down farther. That's when Kagome realized he'd turned another year older. He looked closer to five now. His clothes were too small again. Why so soon? He JUST turned four!

"Hand him here; He's going to borrow some of your clothes!" she said. She grabbed him and ran into Souta's room. She really didn't want to change him, he seemed a little old, but Hojo couldn't see him in clothes that were way too tight on him. He'd look...neglected or something. She found some clothes that looked like they'd fit and managed to change him. He now had over sized everything. He looked like a wannabe gangster or something. All he needed was a bandana. He even had Souta's way too large boxers on.

"Kagome?" Hojo's voice came from behind her; he'd obviously let himself into her house. "What exactly happened?"

"I was about to make dinner and then we argued about making homemade food or just ordering pizza but I couldn't just say yes because I needed to show them that I was the boss of this house. I thought I needed to show him who was but and then he stuck up for me instead and said that it was good for me to cook and then Souta argued with us both and then he started doubling over in pain and then he grabbed his head and then he started crying and shouting about it and then he passed out and I knew it was my fault. I can't let him be hurt and it was my fault somehow--"

"Whoa, just stop. I barely got what you've said already. Don't keep going. You've got to calm down, okay?" Kagome nodded. She wasn't used to this sort of thing at all. Gushing wounds and huge demons she could handle, but not a close friend randomly passing out on her; especially a not-knowing special friend that was only, four or five years old! "So is this one of her other sons?"

"Mm-hmm," Kagome said, not daring to say anything else less he run onto another tangent.

"Well-- checked pulse; listened to breathing --his vitals are fine. His heart is strong, his lungs are clear," he said. He checked his head. It was okay too. "He might have just been overwhelmed or something. Would you like me to call a real doctor Kagome? I'm not a pro at this stuff in the least."

"No, I can't. They'll want to study him or…something," she reasoned. It was a high possibility. Actually it was definite. What kind of doctor wouldn't want to test a child with out normal ears, rather with white fluffy dog ears?

"I'm so sorry. I forgot all about the kids' unique...characteristics."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kagome asked. She was crouching beside the bed with Hojo along side her. He looked her square in the eyes.

"A person's love will conquer all things and vanquish the rest that are filled of hatred or despise. Don't worry, Kagome. Anyone would feel better if you were at their side," he declared. Kagome blushed; she'd never seen Hojo so straight forward with her. This was so new for her; when had Hojo suddenly become so chivalrous?

"T-Thanks, Hojo, for being here, I mean." He curtly nodded. She then noticed just how near to her he was. She averted her eyes. This was awkward since she had totally forgotten the kiss from the day before, at least, until now. Should she leave the room? That'd be stupid, it was her house! It would only embarrass her further.

"Kagome, about yesterday..." he started. Unintentionally Kagome looked his way. He was a mere three inches away from her face. She could feel his nervous breath on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said. She didn't want to talk about it, but how was she supposed to say that? He'd summoned all this courage to talk to her about it and she was about to shoot him down. "I mean..."

"Kagome, I love you and I always have," he said. His eyes were full of determination, like nothing was going to hold him back. What should she say? She couldn't tell him that she didn't feel the same way...

"Hojo..." She was stopped by Hojo's lips on hers. His eyes were closed, but she wasn't sure she should do the same. This was her first kiss. She didn't want it to be his lips though...

They departed after some seconds, which seemed to last forever. "Kagome, I'm so sorry," he said, his face chagrin, surprised at his own actions and embarrassed. Kagome didn't say anything. Her face was warm all the way up to her hairline. She was blushing madly and sort of stunned.

"It's okay," she said, not looking at him anymore. That's when she noticed a pair of awesome golden topaz eyes staring up at her, just barely under lids. "Inu-"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. She grabbed his hand. His voice sounded more normal, a tiny bit deeper and more familiarly rough. Maybe it was his new acquired age…

"Are you okay?" she asked desperate for a sign that it was really him. It had to be the real Inuyasha. It just had to be.

"Hey, kiddo, are you alright?" Hojo asked, taking the time as a wonderful diversion of his embarrassing and recent situation.

"Who the hell are you?" the little kid asked sort of quietly. The look on Hojo's face nearly set Kagome into a never-ending spell of laughter. She stifled it as best she could. She felt good to finally be cheered up.

"I-I'm Hojo, um, you've never seen me before, but-"

"Yes, I have! You're the guy that's always badgering Kagome!" Inuyasha said, sitting up quickly. Kagome was once again thrown into a fit of panic.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, that isn't this guy! This guy is my good friend. Hojo, this is the, uh, middle foster son of my aunt! His name is Inukai!" she blabbed. Inuyasha gave her a WTF look and Hojo smiled as best he could through this confusing predicament.

"It's nice to meet you, Inukai. I met your littlest brother yesterday. By the way, Kagome, where'd he go?" he asked.

"He's with my, uh, uncle, her husband. He can only watch two kids at a time, I'm not sure why. I guess it just is easier or something!" Kagome said throwing out anything that could ease this.

"Wait, what the-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome pushing his head back down onto the pillow. She shoved the blanket over his head and made sure she pushed some into his mouth to prevent anything to ruin her clever lies.

"Hush, hush now, little Inukai! 'Like-Cousin' Kagome is trying to make everything sane! You better sleep now, okay? Buh-bye!" she then grabbed Hojo's hand and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She hustled down the stairs and threw Hojo onto the couch. "Wait here...Souta! Where are you?.!."

"What's up?" Souta said poking his head out from the kitchen. He had cookie crumbs all over his mouth. Well he hadn't gotten dinner...

"Souta!" she grabbed his wrist and went out the back door. When they were outside she finally continued. "Souta, find a way to stall Inuyasha! He's going to be mad to see me and Hojo, so please fill him in on what I've done so far, okay? Stall him!" She figured that was enough of an explanation, but Souta hadn't grasped it in the least.

"Whoa, hold on a sec, Kagome. What'd you guys do to have him mad at you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later! You have to stall Inuyasha, for now Inukai, and I have to get Hojo out of here somehow!" She pulled him into the house and pushed him up the stairs. Souta just managed to intercept Inuyasha as he was stumbling weakly down the stairs; he lead him back up with promises of explanation and things like that.

"Hey, Hojo, um...so..." she said. She didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do. Maybe tell him that he REALLY had to leave now and demand it? Maybe thank him and shove him out the door nicely? She needed to practice this kind of art next.

"It's alright, Kagome, I am leaving," he said at seeing her stand there quietly contemplating. That was easy, she thought, and then stopped.

"W-Why?" she asked confused.

"Obviously you aren't comfortable around me and I put you in that position. I'll leave," he said again. He advanced towards the door again but she couldn't just let him leave like that.

"Hold it, Hojo. It's not that I'm necessarily uncomfortable or anything. It's just that, I don't know if I can return the same feelings for you yet. I'm still deciding for myself about things. I've got a lot of stuff I need to take care of and so..." She didn't need to finish. She'd turned him down the old version 'it's not you it's me' way.

"Oh!" he said; seeming to take it very well. He was back to the same old cheery Hojo she always knew.

"Hojo, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Maybe later, okay? You're a...um, a good kisser though," Kagome said to lighten the mood. She blushed and Hojo joined her. Cherry heads!

"Gee, thanks, Kagome! Well, good luck taking care of your baby and Inukai! I'll see you tomorrow or the next day maybe. Well, until then!" He turned and left out the door, this time without stealing another kiss. Kagome sighed in relief. Hold the phone...

"Hojo!" she yelled out the door. He turned his head as he got onto his bike. "He's not mine!" He smiled and rode away.

END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Okay, there it is, now I will try to work on TIB (Trapped in the Bathroom) for a while. Send more ideas! They are much appreciated and by the way, if I don't use your idea right away don't be offended! I will use the good ones eventually alright? Thanks and R n R!


	5. Never Sweeter

A/N: It's been a while since I last updated this story, so I've decided to. Sorry for the wait. It's just really hard continuing something you're not interested in anymore. When I say that, I mean the whole Inuyasha element to this. I love love love writing though. Anyways, time to carry on.

Disclaimer: The answer is nope, I don't.

Chapter Five: _Nothing Sweeter_

Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on the floor staring off into space with a dazed and dreamy look on her face and was immediately pissed. What right did she have to look so…satisfied? What right did Homo or whatever, have to kiss her? Especially directly in front of Inuyasha? He tried to get himself to relax. Kagome was a big girl. Besides, there wasn't anything special about the guy. I mean, Inuyasha could have easily put that expression on her face.

And why wasn't he exactly repulsed by the idea?

"Kagome," he said, in a gravelly child's voice that still sounded extremely aggravated. He had to repeat himself before Kagome's attention snapped towards Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I forgot. You're back," she said still somewhat dazed. She shook her head real hard and finally realized where she was. "Well, I didn't really forget. I was just momentarily distracted."

"Momentary, my ass…" Inuyasha said. He was mad and he shouldn't be. _Why_ should he be? What was the point? It _wasn't_ as if it was any of his business. It _wasn't_ like she was his responsibility now that they were in her era. He was going nuts and he needed to set his mind straight.

"Hey, this is none of your business, anyways, Inuyasha," she said echoing his thoughts. He immediately looked chagrin and decided to face another completely, but incredibly important, matter at hand. He plopped himself next to Kagome, leaning against the sofa, and stared at her for a moment. What he said next took her by complete surprise.

"I want that damned box that records, Kagome."

She and Souta immediately burst into fits of laughter. Inuyasha, instead of defending himself, just crossed his arm and 'keh'd', actually relieved that she wasn't acting like a total idiot drowning with infatuation and mock satisfaction.

"Oh, so that means you remember…everything?"

"Keh…maybe."

"That's wonderful, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, that's good! This way you can help us figure out what triggered your change, right Sis?"

"I don't got a clue," he said grudgingly. He did. He knew damn well what made him switch back and forth. That was why he wasn't tearing Hoho into pieces for touching Kagome the way he did right now. That's why he wasn't tearing through the kitchen for something to eat and stuffin' himself like a turkey. That was why he was crossing his arms to keep from throttling the next thing that moved. He couldn't. Bad behavior was the trigger. _Damn it_…

"We should figure it out soon, though…" Kagome and Souta began to retrace their time together and drew extremely close to the answer, but then the phone rang.

Souta was the one who answered: "Hello? Oh, hey Mom. Yeah? We're doing just fine, how's auntie? Mhmm. Oh, Mom, of course I'm bathing. I haven't _not_ bathed in years…_Yes_, it's been years. Oh…well _that_ was an exception…" …

"Kagome?"

Kagome bristled. She knew what was coming. What better time to talk than when Souta was busy with their mother, chatting away politely? She sighed and glanced his way. Although in a child's body, Kagome sensed Inuyasha's old self easily. It was as if he was normal, what with the way he acted and demanded stuff. Like her attention at this very moment, which she certainly didn't want to give.

"Eh, Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." It came out in a mumble.

"I really wanted to kill that Hobo guy…" They both started and looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces. Kagome was stunned to hear what she was almost certain she couldn't have possibly have heard. Exactly what did it mean?

Inuyasha couldn't believe what an utter idiot he was. Why did he confess that? That meant he cared! "It's not that I cared that he touched you or anything stupid like that. Keh, I'm just pissed off that he invaded my space and thought I needed help." His head suddenly hurt…

…and Pop! went Kagome's balloon of foolish hope.

"I'm the one who thought you needed help," she said with a little more venom than the planned.

"Well, you were wrong. And-" the pain wasn't abiding. He was going to turn back if he didn't deal with this soon. "- and sorry, maybe I cared a little. He shouldn't touch any girl that way." The pain vanished and he suddenly regretted it. Kagome's eyes widened a bit surprise. It disappeared quickly at the vagueness he had put her situation…_any girl_. But then suddenly clarity made them sparkle with mischief.

"Ah, I understand. It's all so clear now," she said, smiling slightly. She noticed his grimace of pain had subsided as soon as the words were out. He blushed.

"No, you don't know anything. You're just an idiot woman." PAIN! "Sorry…"

Kagome couldn't help but smile after she hit him squarely on the head. "You're such a moron," she said drolly.

"Sis, Mom wants to talk to you now," Souta said handing off the phone with a beaming smile on his face. Kagome put it next to her ear, very aware of her menacing little brother.

"Hello?"

"Oh, dear, how's it going at home?" her mother asked sweetly.

"Excellent, thank you very much. Did Souta tell you what happened?" she hedged, figuring he hadn't. That was probably why he looked so mischievous.

"What? Has something happened?" she said asked, nervous and already jumping to conclusions. _Bingo!_ Kagome's hands were already clammy from dismay.

"Everything is fine, Mom. It's just that…" And she told her the gist.

"My, that sounds wonderful, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said with sudden enthusiasm. Kagome wanted to groan, but resisted the temptation. Instead she clenched her fist at her side and warily sent Inuyasha a death glare. He smiled innocently back (as much as he was capable anyway) and waved.

"Remind me why that's wonderful?" Kagome asked. She rubbed the side of her cheek and blew out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You have, not only someone to help you watch Souta, but also a companion! Only, you'll have to watch him part of the time, huh? I'm guessing the card I left you two is becoming useful then. Sweetie, just make sure you take care of him and let him know what it's like to be a kid in our time. Promise?"

Warring against some inner warning, Kagome finally, but reluctantly, agreed. What bad could happen?

"Oh yes, dear, I'll be coming home later than expected. So will your grandfather. Please take care!"

"Okay."

"Love you, dear. Tell Inuyasha too. He almost acts like an adopted son to me when he drops by, which isn't around as often as I'd like…" she added mostly to herself, which Kagome specifically ignored.

"Mmk, love you, bye." CLICK.

She felt as though she just got herself into something bad…

"So you're going to do anything I want to make me happy in your time, huh, Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked happily and crossed his arms over his tiny kid chest.

She was right…

"Heh, heh, what d'ya mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently, scratching the back of her head uneasily.

"Kagome, I'm half demon. Maybe you're forgetting that fact?" he inquired as he continued to watch her with ascertaining eyes. Kagome's gulp was heard even to Souta.

"So?"

"The fact that I'm half canine points out that I have abnormally damn good hearin'. I believe you made a promise to me that I'd enjoy being a normal rug rat in your era, correct?" Inuyasha smiled smugly and couldn't help but want to grin. Maybe sticking with being a child wasn't so bad after all.

"Sis, is that true?" Souta asked, obviously anxious to reap the benefits of such a critical mistake on her behalf.

Before Kagome could answer, however, Inuyasha did it for her, "Yup, she definitely did, my young apprentice."

Souta did grin, and it was overtly happy. Maybe getting babysat by his sister wasn't going to suck so entirely. Luckily the topic was switched under the loud rumble of the boys stomachs; a cry for nourishment. "Souta…ugh, just order some stinkin' pizza…"

Inuyasha and Souta high-five-d and quickly the number was dialed.

Kagome wanted sweet, sweet revenge, but wasn't exactly sure how she would get it. Perhaps just hit him really hard? She knew it wouldn't work. Inuyasha, even as a kid, wasn't as susceptible to pain as regular _human_ children were. Maybe she could lock him in a closet until his days as a kid ended? But alas, no door could handle a half demon, even at five years old. As she set the table and listened to the now blazing TV, considering a few more lackadaisical ideas, tempting torture techniques, and a few blatant insults, she decided that the only thing she new Inuyasha would hate would be to turn him back into a child.

Now all she had to do was come up with something that he'd refuse to do. Something he would refuse to acknowledge or put up with. Something he just simply couldn't stand…

Hojo.

Knock, knock!

"Souta, would you please get that? The pizza man is here…"

As she sat at the table she felt refreshed. Sweet revenge sounded oh, so good…never sweeter, to be exact.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Sort of… short, but a really good intro to the chronicles of…Hojo…yeah. I like that. Anyways, you know what to do!

Read and Review.

Read and Review.

Read and Review!


End file.
